Young & Restless
by skalice
Summary: Santana and g!p Quinn in an established relationship.
1. Studying Biology

**A/N: For those wondering - yes, there'll be a second part to "Sleep Sex". This is another g!p story, this time with Quinn having the g!p. This one is actually multi-chapter. I've no idea where I'm going with it, I just feel like writing a fluffy, sexy multi-chapter Quinntana story featuring these two in an established relationship. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Quinn is sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through her economics book aimlessly. She knows she has to study, but she just really doesn't feel like it. She doesn't like the subject – it's just a total bore.<p>

She smiles when she feels Santana's arms wrap around her from behind. Her smiles goes even wider when Santana pulls up the hem of her shirt and lets her hand flutter over her abs. Quinn leans back as Santana kisses her neck.

"Baby, you're distracting me," Quinn whines softly without actually complaining. She can't lie – Santana's lips feel damn good on the nape of her neck. And her neck. And around her ear. And her tongue licking her ear lobe combined with the hot air of her breath tickling her skin makes her pants painfully tight.

Involuntarily, Quinn turns around and grabs Santana's neck, pulling her down for a deep kiss. After all these months of being together, the feeling of Santana's tongue massaging hers still makes her stomach flutter. Santana breaks the kiss to take off Quinn's shirt completely.

"I have to study," Quinn reluctantly says.

Santana smiles devilishly. "Well, we could always study biology. It's very important."

Quinn grins. "I love your way of thinking." She then stands up and takes off Santana's sexy as fuck top (which makes her tits look so deliciously _good_). They stumble to the living room, Santana's nimble fingers working on Quinn's belt, then yanking down her pants.

Quinn has now taken off Santana's bra as well and is palming her tits, kissing a path from her neck to her nipples. Quinn, wearing only her boxer shorts, takes off Santana's pants and panties before pushing her on the couch.

They're still kissing, not worried in the least about getting caught. Santana's parents are never home anyway – and right now, they're visiting her aunt, which always keep them away until the early hours of morning. Even in the middle of the week.

Quinn groans into the kiss when Santana cups her hard-on through her boxers. Santana moves her hands around Quinn's hips and up her back to unclasp her bra and throw it behind her. She leans up to wrap her full lips around Quinn's nipple, causing her girlfriend to buck into her. They both moan at the friction and decide simultaneously that the thin layer of fabric needs to go.

Right now.

They get rid of it and by the time she's naked, Quinn is panting. Her erection is throbbing, dying to pound Santana's pussy. Santana smiles proudly when she sees how hard Quinn is. She wraps her fingers around it and starts jerking Quinn off. Quinn gasps and groans, then slides her hand between them and rubs Santana's clit.

Both girls are now dying for more. Quinn whimpers each time Santana rounds the head of her dick and finally, Quinn can't take it anymore. She pries Santana's fingers off her dick and brings her wrists together above her head, locking them together in a firm grip. She uses her other hand to guide her dick inside Santana.

They both sigh in contentment when Quinn sinks inside easily – Santana is incredibly wet and wide for her. Before long, Quinn starts pounding into her, building up a steady rhythm. She tenses her ass and thighs, uses her hamstrings to give more strength.

Santana is wet, warm and throbbing around her dick.

"Baby, baby, baby," Quinn mutters softly. She has a habit of talking during sex. Santana doesn't mind. "Fuck, you feel so good, baby."

"Keep going," Santana breathes out. Quinn leans down to kiss her neck and their nipples are touching. "Fuck, go – harder – YES!"

Quinn builds up her pace gradually, using all her strength to blow Santana's pussy. Her dick is hard and wet and Santana is so, so tight around her. Santana grabs her ass to push her into her and Quinn can feel her walls closing in around her.

"Baby," Quinn whines. "Fuck, Santana."

Suddenly, Quinn hears a car stop on the driveway. A door close. Footsteps.

Santana heard it, too. "Don't stop," she begs, lifting her hips. "I'm so close."

Quinn's is still pumping in and out of her, unable to stop herself. She's so close as well, Santana feels so good, her pussy sucking in her dick, but they can't get caught.

When she hears the front door open, she pulls out, much to Santana's protest. At full speed, she gathers their clothes. "Come on, Santana, they can't catch us naked."

They run to the kitchen, close the door and get dressed quickly. Quinn opens her economics book at a random page and Santana slumps down on the chair next to her.

They're both sweaty, they both smell like sex. Quinn's erection is still raging in her pants.

"I don't fucking get it," Santana mutters frustratedly as they hear her parents enter the living room. "They're never home this early. They're not supposed to be home this early. I mean, they'd go straight from work."

Then, the kitchen door opens.

"Hi, kids!" Alicia Lopez says distractedly as she walks to the fridge.

"I thought you were going to see aunt Sandra?" Santana asks.

"Yes, but Alessandra and Joe are both on call and they got called in. They took their colleague's shifts, but didn't even get the time to explain why. We agreed to go back on Friday – they're off on Friday night."

That makes Santana smile. "Hey, mom, is it okay if Quinn stays over on Friday?"

Alicia shrugs. "If Judy's okay with it, I don't see why not."

"Great," Santana beams. "We're going upstairs now, though, we can't concentrate with you guys around."

As soon as they're inside Santana's bedroom, they lock the door and lose the clothes to finish what they started. Within the minute, Quinn is inside Santana, their mouths pressed together in a sloppy kiss to muffle their moans. Santana digs her nails in Quinn's ass, urging her to go harder. Quinn's head drops on the pillow and her movements become erratic, uncoordinated. She's all the way inside Santana, to the hilt, when she comes first. Feeling Quinn's hot seed spurting into her fastens Santana's orgasm and soon, she's trapping Quinn's dick as she comes hard.

They're both panting, gulping in the air around them. Quinn goes soft inside Santana and then pulls out. They both whine a little bit at the loss.

Quinn slumps down to cuddle with Santana, who rests her head in the nape of Quinn's neck.

"I think we'll pass biology," Quinn smirks after a while.

"Hm, I'm not sure. Maybe we should study some more," Santana winks, her hand moving down over Quinn's stomach to her dick.

"I can get behind tha-" Quinn doesn't even get to finish her sentence. Instead, she grabs blindly for the box of tissues Santana keeps on her bedside table with a purpose.


	2. Truth or Dare

Quinn pulls up in front of Santana's house. She only has to wait for two minutes before the front door opens and Santana walks to her car, backpack slung over her shoulder. Quinn lets her eyes roam freely over her girlfriend's body and without realizing it, she licks her lips. It's a sunny day with a light breeze that blows through Santana's hair, and Quinn is convinced she has never looked more beautiful. The sunlight makes Santana's skin glow beautifully.

Quinn just can't believe her luck.

"What're you thinking about?" Santana asks as she throws her backpack on the backseat and sits down next to Quinn.

"Nothing," Quinn answers, still having that faraway look in her eyes.

Santana leans in for a quick peck that, as always, soon turns into a deep and passionate kiss.

"We should probably leave," Santana mutters against Quinn's lips.

"Mhm. Probably," Quinn whispers back.

QxSxQxS

Surprisingly, they're not late for school. They don't hold hands as they walk inside – they're just not that kind of couple – but they don't need to to make a statement either. Everyone knows that they're together and going strong, very strong.

Their lockers are in the same row – something Santana claims to this day having no part in whatsoever. Quinn stuffs away the economics book and takes out the ones she needs for the first periods. Her actions are routined and quick. She saunters over to Santana's locker and waits for her girlfriend to finish.

Santana closes her locker with a smile and Quinn leans in for another kiss. Not surprisingly, Quinn's hand finds its way to Santana's ass and she squeezes it unabashedly. Her hand lingers and she snakes her other arm around Santana's waist, pulling her closer into her body. The jocks have given up their hollering a long time ago. The way in which Quinn and Santana had achieved this had also meant a few visits to Figgins' office, but neither regretted it.

Quinn pressed a kiss on Santana's front. "I really have to go to," she pouts.

"I really don't get why you're taking maths," Santana sighs, leaning in for a kiss on the lips.

Quinn smiles. "I know it boggles your mind, but I find it interesting. I'll see you in Spanish later?"

Santana grins. "Sure. Can I text you if I'm bored?"

"You can text me whenever, baby." With one last kiss, Quinn turns around and walks to the classroom. She has a shit-eating grin on her face that she couldn't hide even if she tried. Santana is just so damn sexy and so damn hers.

QxSxQxS

They meet each other at the room they have Spanish in. Neither is really looking forward to the class, but Santana takes it because they're easy grades for her and Quinn takes it because she had a gap in her schedule to fill and figured she might as well take a class that would allow her to spend time with her girlfriend.

In the months that they've been together and also before that, when they were just friends, Quinn has picked up on a lot of Spanish from Santana and also from TV shows. On top of that, Will Schuester is about the worst teacher ever and they both wonder how he ever passed as a teacher trainee.

They're sitting next to each other, at the back of the classroom. Only five minutes into the lesson, they start their routine.

Santana takes her notebook and rips out a paper. She scribbles something on it and passes it to Quinn.

_- Wanna play Truth or Dare?_

Quinn catches Santana's eye and nods. Santana takes the paper back and adds something.

_- Dare_.

Quinn grins. Typical.

_- Find a way for me to taste you right now._

Santana grins. Typical.

She waits until Schuester has turned his back to write something on the blackboard, which luckily happens within the minute, and slips her hand inside her panties. Quinn tries to focus on what's happening at the front of the classroom, but her girlfriend is sitting next to her in a Cheerios uniform and with her legs spread and her hand stuffed in her panties and she doesn't think she can be blamed for finding it hard to concentrate.

Quinn looks up in surprise when Santana suddenly grabs her hand and replaces it with her own. Quinn nearly groans when she feels Santana's wetness. She must've been rubbing her clit earlier instead of gathering the promised wet for Quinn to taste. Quinn eagerly coats her fingers and is a bit tempted to get Santana off, but Santana is loud and she doesn't want to get her girlfriend to get into trouble. She happily licks her finger clean.

When she's doing that, Santana writes something down on the piece of paper again.

_- Truth or Dare?_

Quinn thinks for a minute. The semi-erection in her pants is hard enough to handle and she doesn't think she can take anymore, so she goes for truth. Santana thinks for a minute, then a devious smile forms on her face.

_- Who do you jerk off on?_

Quinn rolls her eyes.

_- Duh. You._

Santana then rolls her eyes.

_- Come on, I'm not some whiny bitch that's surprised her girlfriend sometimes thinks of other hot chicks when she's jerking off. I can handle it._

Quinn answers.

_- I'm not shitting you. Do you have any idea how damn sexy you are? Like everything about you is so perfect that just thinking about you nearly makes me cream my pants. You're seriously _the_ most beautiful and sexy girl I know. I'm not just saying that._

- _Okay, so if I wouldn't do you, who would you want to do?_

Quinn thinks for a minute.

_- Naya Rivera. That chick is seriously hot. What about you?_

As always, their intended game of Truth or Dare has turned into a conversation the minute one of them choses Truth.

_- Dianna Agron_. _Or that chick from The Vampire Diaries. The one playing Caroline. I'd so do her._

Quinn grins. She's not really surprised. Both of those actresses look like her.

_- So, are you going home after classes or are you staying for Cheerios practice?_

Quinn scoffs. - _Is that even a question? I'm staying. Wanna grab dinner with me afterwards?_

_- Sure, where you taking me?_

Quinn pretends to consider it for a minute. - _I'll take you to Breadstix._

Santana can barely contain her squeal. - _I approve._

Quinn grinns. - _Of course you do._

_- What did I do to deserve it?_

- _I don't know. Nothing. You being perfect, beautiful, perfect, smart, perfect, adorable, perfect, intelligent, perfect, funny as fuck, perfect, the best lay I've EVER had, perfect and sexy?_

- _I'll repay you later… if you know what I mean._

- _You don't have to, baby. I mean, I'm not turning down sex, but like… I don't want you to feel like you have to repay dinner with sex._

_- You're such a dork._

_- You love it, though._

_- Yeah, I do. So, who did you jerk off on before we were a couple?_

_- Um…. Hm. Yeah. So. Weather is nice, right?_ Quinn blushes.

- _Fabray…._

_-Alright, alright. _

_- Well?_

_- You._

_- What? I mean, before me._

_- Well, you. I've always kinda jerked off on you. Since we were 13 or something. You weren't exactly a late bloomer._

_- So the first time you masturbated…_

_- Yeah. You._

_- And nobody else? Ever?_

_- Sometimes like an actress or something, but mainly you. And I always went for tan skin, dark hair, about your figure in porn as well._

_- So, like, when we're away with the Cheerios and we can't have sex and you jerk off, you jerk off on me?_

_- Yeah? Are you surprised?_

_- I just kinda figured there'd be like some other girls at school you thought were hot, or some famous people you thought about. I mean, since you get the actual sex with me already._

_- Who did you think about, then?_

_- I was always like super curious for your dick. Like I knew you had one and I thought a lot about giving you a handjob or a blowjob and then having it inside me._

_- Wait, so you only started jerking off a year ago?_

_- No, you said it yourself, I wasn't exactly a late bloomer. I was 13._

_- So you always knew? Why didn't you tell me?_

_- Honey, of course I knew. That bulge in your pants when I came out of the bathroom? Or when we were watching the cheerleaders practise? Also, morning wood at sleepovers. You think I never noticed? You think you were always the first one to wake up?_

_- Oh my fucking god._

_- What._

_- You knew._

_- Evidently, I did._

_- I don't get it. Why didn't you tell me?_

Santana shrugs. _– I don't know. I think I wanted to give you the chance to tell me first. Like, maybe you didn't want to talk about. I didn't know how you felt about it. Maybe it made you uncomfortable. Maybe you weren't ready for me to know._

_- You know, for such a badass, you're the sweetest person I know._

_- This class is nearly over. What do you say we skip biology and have some practise under the bleachers instead?_

_- Deal._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry this has gone without an update for so long! I'll try to update more frequently. I know there's no real plot in this and I don't plan this story either.**

**After posting this, I'll write the second and final part to 'Sleep Sex'. I also want to start another story with g!p Santana and Quinn.**

Quinn is mindlessly doodling in her notebook during the economics class. It's boring as hell and she doesn't even know why she took it in the first place. She sighs and thinks of Santana, who is now in Government. She wishes she had taken that class instead.

She can't help but strain her ears when she hears her girlfriends' name. She turns her head lightly.

"Santana is so hot," Casey, a jock on the football team, whispers, barely containing a moan. "Too bad she's taken."

Michael, his friend, scoffs. "It's Santana. Everyone knows it won't last. Santana only dates someone if it benefits her. The moment something happens to Quinn or Quinn loses her popularity, Santana'll be on to the next."

"I don't know," Casey answers. "I mean, they've been together for a long time now. And would Santana date a girl just for her popularity? I mean, wouldn't it make more sense to date one of us then?"

"You just wait and see," Michael shrugs. "You're such a dumbass, believing Santana can be in love with someone."

Quinn grits her teeth. She knows it's not true. She knows that Santana loves her and that what they have is real. She knows that even if she gets kicked off the football team, even if her status would be the lowest of the lowest at this school, Santana would still be with her. She knows that her girlfriend isn't the same person she was a year ago and that just because some stupid jocks don't get that, it doesn't mean it isn't true.

Quinn waits impatiently for the bell to ring. She has to contain herself not to just leave the classroom during the lesson. When the bell signals the end of the class, she jumps out of her seat and makes her way to the lockers impatiently.

Santana is already there, putting books away and taking others out. Normally, they meet in the cafetaria for lunch, so Santana jumps up a little when she feels Quinn wrapping her arms around her from behind and pressing her body into her own, nuzzling her neck.

Santana turns around in her arms and cocks her head. "What's going on?" she asks.

Quinn doesn't answer. Instead, she leans in closer and kisses her, softly at first. Their lips slide against one another with a familiar, yet exciting ease. Quinn nips at Santana's lower lip and cups her jaw, bringing her in closer before sliding her tongue inside Santana's mouth. She deepens the kiss, licking Santana's tongue, the roof of her mouth. Their tongues battle, their faces shift to accommodate each other. They seem to forget they're standing in the middle of the hallway at school, but when Quinn slides a hand up from Santana's waist to her chest, Santana puts an arm on Quinn's shoulder and pushes her away slightly.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks, searching Quinn's eyes.

"Nothing," Quinn shrugs. "I just… I love you."

Santana laughs, a bit awkwardly. "I know you do. I love you too. Why the sudden show? We never do that."

"Let's take it somewhere else then," Quinn grins, wrapping her arms tighter around Santana again, taking in her intoxicating scent. She places an open-mouthed kiss on Santana's neck.

"Quinn, what's the matter with you? We don't have _that_ much time for lunch and I'm actually hungry – for food," she adds when she sees the sly smirk on her girlfriend's face. She brings her mouth to Quinn's ear and whispers: "I'll take good care of you tonight, babe. My parents are gone, we'll have the place to ourselves."

Quinn blushes and grins at the same time. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?"

Santana smiles and licks her lips. She presses a few feather light kisses across her neck and ends up at Quinn's ear again. "Firstly, I'm going to suck you off so good and make you come so hard that you'll think you'll never be able to recover and get hard again. Then I'm going to ride your face, dripping all over you, spilling into your mouth. And finally, I will fuck you so hard I will make you come over and over again. I'm going to make you scream my name until your throat and dick are sore."

Their bodies are still pressed together, so Santana grins when she feels Quinn getting hard against her at the words. Quinn feels a pull at the pit of her stomach. Santana pats Quinn's crotch, winks and says: "Let's have lunch now."

With a spring in her step, she walks away, towards the cafetaria. Quinn is left stunned, her dick still straining her pants, her eyes glued to Santana's perfect ass.

"Holy fuck," she mutters to herself.

Santana comes to a halt, turns her head and calls out: "You coming?"

Quinn shakes herself out of her state and runs over to her girlfriend. They walk over to and into the cafetaria, Quinn's arm wrapped around Santana's waist and her hand resting over her ass possessively.

Santana wraps her arm around Quinn's waist during lunch. She seems to have a sixth sense for Quinn's needs and knows that her girlfriend needs the reassurance. She lets go of their usual dislike of public displays of affection.

When they're finished, she takes Quinn's hand in hers and rubs it lovingly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Quinn nods. "Yeah, I am. I just overheard some assholes in economics and they were talking about how you'd ditch me as soon as anything happened and I lost my status. I know you love me and I totally trust you, but you know me…

"You start to fret," Santana finishes with a knowing smile. "I don't care about those fuckers, babe. They're just jealous because you get to tap this every day," she winks.

Quinn smiles back and her eyes are so full of pure love and admiration that Santana is taken aback for a bit.

Quinn is taking in the sight of Santana, her perfect face and perfect body. She studies every single feature – her eyebrows, her eyes, her hair, her nose, her lips, her cheeks, her chin. More often than not, she still can't believe her goddamn luck – getting this girl despite being a girl herself – a girl with a dick at that. How Santana immediately accepted at about her. How much of a fucking sex goddess she is.

Absendmindedly, Quinn stretches her arm and tucks a strand of hair behind Santana's ear.

"What's the matter?" Santana asks, eyebrows scrunched together.

"You're stunning," Quinn whispers. "You're… magical."

Santana playfully slaps Quinn on the shoulder and scoffs, calling her a tacky softie, but she can't hide the blush creeping over her cheeks or the smile plastering across her face, and she can't deny the rush of warmth going over her body, the hormones of pure happiness raging through her. She seriously lucked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn circles her arms around Santana's waist from behind and kisses her neck. Santana jumps up slightly, not having anticipated her girlfriend's touch, but soon leans into it.

"Thank god," Quinn says, her voice muffled as she keeps kissing Santana's neck. "I thought today would never be over."

Santana smirks. "You want it to be over? And I had such… satisfactory plans for us tonight," she grins wickedly, running her tongue across her lips, seemingly aroused by the mere thought of it.

Quinn swallows, her throat suddenly dry. "Let's get out of here."

QxSxQxSxQ

As soon as they close the door behind them, Quinn pushes Santana against it. She tugs at her Cheerios top impatiently, her lips hungrily devouring her neck. Once again, Santana is taken by surprise.

"Easy, tiger," she chuckles.

This only makes Quinn groan and act even more feverishly. She pushes her body against Santana's and licks along her neck, causing her girlfriend to shiver. Quinn presses her hips against Santana's, who can feel her girlfriend's raging hard-on press against her sex. She can't help but buckle her hips, letting out a sharp breath.

"Baby – I promised you –"

"Later," Quinn interrupts her. "We'll do all that later, but I have to be inside of you _now_. I swear to God, it's been on my mind ever since you said those things and I'm too horny to fucking function."

While saying this, she busies herself taking off Santana's top. She quickly unbuckles her belt and opens her pants, dropping them to her knees. She tugs at her boxers impatiently and moans when she feels her erection spring free. She grins when she rubs Santana's thigh and notices that she got rid of her spanks and panties.

"Guess someone's ready, huh," Quinn grunts as she lifts Santana against the door and wraps her legs around her waist. She goes back to kissing her neck as goes to work, rubbing Santana's clit, then pinching it before she lines her dick up with her entrance.

"Please, Quinn," Santana moans.

Quinn is so fucking hard and she can't take it anymore, so she plunges inside. Her hands rest on Santana's hips, trusting inside of her at an insane space. Santana arches her body forward, throwing her head back, moaning at the sensation of Quinn pounding into her with every ounce of strength in her body. And that's a lot.

"Babe," Quinn half mutters, half whines. "So good. You're so tight, so _fucking_…" Quinn screws her eyes shut and grunts as she attempts to go even harder. Santana locks her ankles together, pulling Quinn closer to her, allowing her to go even deeper. Sweat is dripping down their bodies and both girls feel a pull at the pit of their stomach. Quinn is so hard and thick inside of her – her dick really is perfect. Santana can feel herself throbbing around, sucking it in, Quinn's lips now wrapped around her earlobe. It doesn't take long for Quinn to come with a scream. Santana's walls are clenching around Quinn, milking her dick as she comes closer and closer to an orgasm herself. She comes hard with a loud moan coming from her throat that is so sexy that Quinn promptly comes a second time.

They stand still for a little while, until Quinn pulls out of Santana slowly. They're both panting and grinning lazily. Quinn carries Santana to the couch and lays her down. She crawls up next to her and gives her a lazy kiss.

"I have an idea, babe," Quinn mutters, pecking Santana on the lips again.

"What's that?" Santana smiles, still completely out of this world.

"Why don't we go and have a shower. Then we can go to Tom's Diner for dinner."

"I don't know," Santana pouts. "So many calories," she sighs.

Quinn kisses her neck. "Consider it a treat. And don't worry about calories," Quinn smirks devilishly. "I'll make sure to help you burn those later on," she wiggles her eyebrows. "Come on," she pleads. "You can have a cheeseburger and even a milkshake if you like."

"Okay, you had me at that cheeseburger," Santana grins, getting up and nearly running to the shower. Quinn hesitates for a moment to join her girlfriend, but then decides against it. She just knows they won't be getting out any time soon if they shower together.

QxSxQxSxQxS

Quinn smiles when she watches Santana enjoy her cheeseburger so much.

"How long has it been since you had one?" Quinn asks.

Santana rolls her eyes in ecstacy. "It feels like ages. Fuck, this shit is good."

"I'm so glad my coach isn't like Sue," Quinn says, taking a bite of her own burger. "He doesn't care what we eat, as long as we stay in shape."

"And you make sure to stay in shape," Santana winks.

A blush creeps up on Quinn's face, but she can't hold back a smile. She watches her girlfriend eat and can't help but to be mesmerized. "You're so beautiful," she blurts out.

Santana cocks her head to the side. "Hm?"

Quinn takes her hand, treading their fingers together. "You're so damn beautiful," Quinn bites her lip. "I have something for you."

Santana raises her eyebrows. "What is it?"

Quinn fishes a small box out of her pocket. Santana looks at her, a mix of curiosity and panic evident in her eyes. Quinn hands the box to her and Santana grins when she opens it to find a beautiful pair of earrings.

"I thought it'd look great with that dress you bought last week," Quinn admits.

Santana leans over the table to plant a soft kiss on Quinn's lips before leaning back again to admire the set of earrings that indeed perfectly matches the dress she bought when she went shopping with Tina last week.

QxSxQxSxQxS

They've barely made it back inside the house when Santana pushes Quinn on the sofa and straddles her lap. She gives her a deep, meaningful kiss. Quinn, never one to complain, goes along with it and waits with the questions until they need to let go for air.

"What was that for?" Quinn pants lightly.

"I have to thank you for the earrings, don't I?" Santana smirks before kissing Quinn's neck. She brings her hands lower, over Quinn's stomach, to her pants. She cups her dick and smiles when Quinn lets out a surprised gasp.

Santana leans down and now cups her dick with an open mouth, pressing her tongue against the jeans where she knows the head of her dick is. Quinn bucks her hips into Santana's face and Santana quickly gets rid of Quinn's pants and boxers.

She takes her dick at the bottom and swirls her tongue around the head, licking up and down the shaft a couple of times, moving her hands along. She takes Quinn's dick in her mouth and hollows her cheeks, sucking and releasing, sucking and releasing with a pop. Quinn groans and lifts her hips to intensify the contact. Santana presses her tongue against the underside of Quinn's dick and starts sucking it as if it were a lollipop. Quinn whines and lets go, coming hard inside Santana's mouth. Santana swallows her load eagerly and taps the tip of Quinn's dick against her tongue, her mouth open.

She doesn't give Quinn a chance to recover as she quickly undresses and climbs on top of her girlfriend. Quinn looks confused. "What are you doing?"

"I promised I'd ride your face," Santana shrugs before hooking her legs over Quinn's shoulders. Quinn grins and immediately dives in. She laps at Santana's clit, her hands squeezing her ass cheeks and bringing her closer. Santana rocks her hips and moans at the sensation. She nearly loses her breath when Quinn delves her tongue inside her and moves her pussy up and down over Quinn's face, Quinn's nose rubbing her clit. She's riding her girlfriend's tongue, holding on tight to the sofa. Santana's walls start to close in on Quinn's tongue, effectively trapping it. She comes hard, her juices spilling all over Quinn's face. Her knees buckle and she lands on Quinn's stomach, her girlfriend's hard dick rubbing against her ass cheeks.

Quinn immediately licks her lips to catch as much of Santana's wetness as she possibly can. Santana leans down to lick off the rest of it.

Santana lifts off Quinn's body and sits down again, now trapping Quinn's hard dick between their stomachs. Santana grins and rubs their stomachs together, moving up and down. "Want some help with that?" she asks, her voice hoarse.

Quinn can only nod and before she knows what's happening, Santana is rubbing the tip of her dick against her clit, moistening it with her wetness. She then slips the dick inside of her and starts humping up and down on it without abandon. She's warm, tight and so, so wet. Quinn fills her to the hilt and Santana feels fuller than ever. She loves this feeling of being stretched by Quinn's dick, moving up and down over it, her hard nipples rubbing against Quinn's shirt. Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss as Santana comes first – and hard. She works the muscles of her walls to squeeze around Quinn's dick and soon enough, Quinn pulls out and directs her dick so that she can shoot her cum all over Santana's chest and stomach.

"You made me all dirty," Santana remarks slyly.

Quinn bites her lip. "We'll have to shower then. Since I made you dirty, I feel the obligation to clean you up."

QxSxQxSxQ

They are lying on Santana's bed in post-coital bliss, Quinn finally having gone soft inside of her girlfriend. Quinn looks down at Santana and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, her fingers tracing the features of her face.

"I love you," Santana murmurs through half-lidded eyes.

Quinn wants to say that she loves her too, but apart from the words feeling so inadequate to describe her actual feelings, her throat is restricted. So she just leans down and kisses her softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit, baby, you feel so good," Quinn grunts, trying to add more strength to her movements. Santana ruts back against Quinn's dick, her back turned to her girlfriend, who's taking her from behind.

Santana moans when Quinn pinches her clit before circling it again. The fact that this position brings so much pleasure to her girlfriend automatically intensifies Quinn's own.

Quinn sneaks her right arm under Santana's side so she can cup her breast and lightly tug on her nipples. Santana's entire weight rests on her arm and yeah, it hurts, but Santana's high-pitched groans make it so worth it.

Quinn brings her mouth to Santana's ear and licks behind it, knowing it drives her girlfriend crazy. The added sensation causes Santana to clench around Quinn's dick. Quinn nearly screams at the friction, the increasing resistance she meets. The feeling of Santana warm, soft, wet walls tightening around her dick sends her over the edge and she empties herself inside Santana. Santana's orgasm follows soon after.

Breathing heavily, Santana turns around in Quinn's arms, who is still licking her fingers clean. Santana grins lazily at her.

"You taste so good." Quinn sighs disappointedly when she realises she cleaned everything up. "I want more," she pouts.

Santana sighs in mock defeat. "Go ahead, then."

Before she knows it, her legs are flying open and Quinn is between them, licking her with long, deliberate strokes. She soon comes a second time.

"We'll be so good at making babies," Quinn says when she crawls up to her girlfriend, licking her lips in satisfaction.

Santana smiles. "We?"

Quinn frowns when she wraps her arms around Santana. "Did you plan on having babies with someone else?"

"No, it's just... we never really discussed this."

"I thought you said you wanted to have kids some day?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just..." Santana trails off.

"Just what?" Quinn asks, a sense of dread coming up, propping herself up on one arm. She brings her hand to Santana's chin and turns her head to face her.

"I just, I kinda figured - what we have is great, but when we're going to college, you'll be surrounded with girls who'll fight for your attention. Girls who are prettier than me, more intelligent, girls who will have better jobs and more interesting lives."

"Santana," Quinn frowns. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you. I'd be crazy to leave you. I love you and I want everything with you. I want to make a family with you and with nobody else. Look, the future scares me, I'll admit it. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know that whatever it is, I want you to be there. Ideally, we go to college together. If we end up at different colleges, I'll do everything to see you as much as I possibly can, just because I can't imagine wanting to be without you. We'll graduate together.

We'll have a crappy first appartment together, and we'll have crappy, underpayed jobs together. We're going to have to be careful with our money together, but then we'll get better jobs together, and get a new place together. A better place. And we'll travel together, see the world together.

We're going to have tons of babies together, or just one, that depends on you since you'll be the one carrying them. We're going to have fights and then we're going to have awesome make up sex. Like, send-the-kids-to-friends kind of make up sex. Our kids will become teenagers. We're going to think they're awesome and agree we did the best job raising them. They'll aggravate us and they'll make us wonder if we were ever like that, and then we'll agree we were a hundred times worse. We're going to cry together on their first school day and on their last. We're going to cry when they're off to college and then when they graduate and _they_ are the ones with the crappy first appartment and we'll wonder where time went. I want all of that, but I only want it with you.

I know that we're young and we have our lives in front of us and anything can happen, but I also know that my love for you is real and I'll never stop wanting to be with you, even when we're old and grey."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a huge sap, Fabray?"

Quinn smiles. She knows this is Santana's way of thanking her for the reassurance.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Santana! I heard you had to go to Figgins. What happened?" Quinn asks worriedly when she sees her girlfriend at her locker.

Santana shrugs.

"Lopez..."

Santana mumbles something, looking away.

"Santana Daniela Lopez!"

"Someone said something about you. I didn't like it."

Quinn sighs. "Baby, I appreciate you defending me, but you're only getting yourself in trouble. What did they say?"

"That you're a freak and they should send you away because nobody knows for sure it's not contagious."

"If it were contagious, Lima would be full of girls like me. As far as I know, I'm still the only one. Hell, I'm the only one in Ohio!"

Santana leans in for a soft kiss. She knows it affects Quinn more than she's willing to admit.

"I'm sorry. My temper just got in the way," Santana apologizes. "I just can't have people talking shit about my baby."

"Speaking of babies, I was thinking we should start practising."

"Yeah, because we're so clumsy at it," Santana says sarcastically. "But yeah. I'll come over tonight, around 7.30, yeah?"

"Great," Quinn grins. "Wait - you're still taking the pill, right?"

"Duh," Santana rolls her eyes. "I want kids with you, but not right now."

"Just wanted to make sure," Quinn shrugs. "But, like, if you were to get pregnant somehow, what would you do?"

"Tell you, for a start."

"Yeah, but would you like, want to keep it?"

"I can't say that, Quinn. I'll only know that when I get in that situation. I really don't know. But don't worry, I'm very careful with the pill."

"So, what classes do you have this afternoon?" Quinn changes the subject.

"Sex in the Janitor's Closet 101," Santana winks, before twirling around, making sure Quinn gets a nice view.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana is having lunch with Tina in the canteen when she feels a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around her from behind. She smiles, turns her head and finds Quinn's lips effortlessly.

"Hi," Quinn says, sitting down next to Santana after their small kiss. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Santana shrugs. "This morning was boring as hell. I'm looking forward to Glee, though. It's so fucking awesome that Rachel's voice is gone. It's, like, heaven or something."

"Yeah," Quinn smiles. "It'll give others the chance to shine. Like you and Tina. Did you guys prepare something?"

"You bet we did," Tina answers. "Santana and I are going to do a duet, but we're not telling you what it is yet. We kinda want to keep it a surprise. By the way, did you guys hear that Finn's going to break up with Rachel?"

Santana snorts and Quinn raises an eyebrow. "Okay, first of all: what the hell? Second of all: why? And thirdly, most importantly: how the hell do you know?"

Tina shrugs. "I have my ways. Anyway, apparently, Finn's after Brittany."

"Oh God," Santana rolls her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Britt is awesome, but if those two would ever make babies I'd fear for them."

They have some more small talk, but then Santana suddenly turns to Quinn. "By the way, are you free on Saturday night, babe?"

"Um, I've got extra soccer practice in the afternoon, but I should be free after that. Why, you got the house to yourself?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh my god, you guys," Tina frowns. "Is that all you think about?"

"I'm sorry, no, but you can still sleep over if you want," Santana ignores Tina's remark. "But the thing is - Eduardo's coming home on Saturday and my parents want to kind of have a celebration dinner or whatever and they thought you should be there."

"That's great news!" Quinn exclaims. "I didn't know he was coming back."

"How long was he gone for?" Tina asks.

"Fifteen months," Quinn answers for Santana, who is chewing on her food. "Fuck, I can't imagine it. Fifteen months in a war zone."

"We weren't even a couple when he left," Santana points out. "But of course I told him about it. He's really happy for us. So, when can you be at my house?"

"I think practice will be done by 5 PM. We usually go for a drink afterwards, but I'll tell them I have other plans. They won't mind. You guys usually have dinner around 6.30 PM, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll make sure to be there by 6 PM or so."

"Awesome."

They seal it with a kiss, earning a fake scoff from Tina.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn can't explain it, but suddenly, she feels nervous as she turns the key in the keyhole. Of course she knows Eduardo. She's known him as long as she's known Santana, but because of his frequent tours to wherever the US Army sent him, she didn't get to see him all that much.

She knows that he'll just be happy for his sister, but still. This guy is a military and she is his baby sister's girlfriend.

A mix of smells hits her nose as she enters the house and she hears noise coming from the kitchen. She drops her bag in the hallway and goes to the kitchen. She knows they're probably making a few dishes, they always do that if they have something to celebrate.

She smiles when she enters the kitchen. Santana is standing behind the stove and Quinn is sure she'll find a pout on her lips. Alicia, Santana's mother, is putting something in the oven and Eduardo is chopping vegetables with scary speed and precision. Dante, Santana's other brother, is nowhere to be seen. He's at college, but Quinn expected him to be home for the occassion. Alejandro, Santana's father, is also absent. Quinn guesses he's having a smoke outside.

She puts her car keys in the bowl on the counter top and walks over to Santana. She wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her on the cheek. Santana doesn't even jump up - she's used to Quinn snuggling up behind her back. She turns to give her girlfriend a small peck - family present and all that jazz.

She then turns to Eduardo and momentarily, she's at a loss - what does she do? Hugging seems strange and she's not sure if a kiss on the cheeks is appropriate. To her relief, Eduardo can see her internal debate and extends his hand.

"Hi, Quinn."

"Hi."

"You've sure grown up since I last saw you," he smiles. "Looking good."

"Oh, thanks. You look great as well," Quinn blushes. He gives her that typical Lopez grin and those Lopez eyes and she swears to God he's like the male version of Santana, working all that charm.

"Paws off," Santana growls. "The girl is mine, Do."

Alicia frowns - Santana sure got that from her mother. "He's just being nice, Tana. No need to get all worked up."

Santana mumbles something, squints her eyes and turns back to the stove.

Quinn knows it's all in good fun and that Santana adores her brother.

"So, is Dante still coming or is he skipping this one?"

"He got stuck in traffic," Alicia answers, then frowns. "Four hours ago."

Santana and Quinn share a knowing look. They both know it's more than likely he's run into some girl he knows and decided it couldn't hurt to have a little fun first.

"How long are you home for?" Quinn asks, automatically taking a knife from the drawer and helping Eduardo.

"Three weeks and then I'm gone again," he replies. "I gotta say, this must be fucking harsh on my mates who have wives and kids."

"Language, Do," Alicia warns.

Both Santana and Eduardo roll their eyes. As if the no-swearing part ever caught on to either of the Lopez siblings.

"Not that I don't miss my family, but it's different, you know."

"Yeah," they all reply simultaneously.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In true Dante-fashion, the third Lopez sibling has arrived just before the starter. Between the main course and dessert, Eduardo asks Quinn to help him pick out a good beer. She's about to remark that she doesn't know much about beer, but Santana's kick tells her that her best option is to just follow him.

She walks behind him and suddenly wonders if Santana has told him about Quinn's... appendage. She tries to shrug it off. It doesn't matter, so she thinks Santana hasn't.

"So, you and Tana," Eduardo finally says, looking at the various brands of beer stored.

Quinn puts her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, me and Santana. It'll be ten months in three weeks."

He turns to look at her. He looks her in the eye, searchingly, and it makes her nervous. "You taking care of her?"

"As best as I can."

"I'm happy for Tana, she knows that. To be honest, I was glad to hear the two of you finally got it together. But you have to know that Tana is my family and I do everything to protect my family. It's my life's goal. So I want you to remember that if you ever break her heart, there'll be hell to pay."

Quinn nearly rolls her eyes. She's already had this talk from both Alejandro and Dante. And a scarier one from Alicia. But then she takes a second look at Eduardo and decides that this one's pretty scary as well.

"I'll do everything I can not to hurt her. I'd sooner kill myself than hurt her. I'll also kill anyone who tries to hurt her."

He pats her on the shoulder and grins. "That's what I like to hear. What do your parents say about the whole thing?"

"They - uh - they don't know."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. You know, you're lucky with Tana. We Lopezes have a way with women. We know how to treat 'em. Our charm is irresistible."

"I've noticed," Quinn smiles.

"Good thing she's with a girl. At least you can't get her pregnant," he winks.

"She uses the pill," she shrugs.

The blood rushes to Quinn's cheeks.

Oh damn.

It's out before she knows it. Maybe there's a way of-

"Yeah, but still, you couldn't-"

Then he seems to come to some kind of conclusion.

"Or are you - like - one of those girls with - you know?"

Quinn turns even redder and she knows there's no use lying. "Yeah. Heh. Um, not many of us. But yeah."

"Dude, that's cool, though," Eduardo grins. "Should've known Tana wouldn't be taking home some regular girl. No offense. I never knew if I should even believe it existed. Sorry. You must get this a lot."

"Most people just think I'm a freak. They won't always say so, but their reaction is usually significantly different from yours."

"Hey, my mom is a lawyer and my dad's a doctor. Dante, Tana and I have learned not to judge. Do my parents know?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Santana."

"Let's go back there before they think we're lost."

"Yeah. Okay. Yeah."

"Excellent choice on the beer, by the way," he grins.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, what did you and Do talk about?" Santana asks, drawing circles on Quinn's naked stomach.

"He gave me the Hurt-her-and-I'll-kill-you-talk," Quinn answers. "And also found out about my dick."

Santana looks up and quirks an eyebrow. "How?"

Quinn tells him about the conversation and Santana bursts out laughing. "My parents know, by the way."

Quinn looks up in surprise.

"You left the toilet seat up a few times when you first came here," Santana shrugs. "Mom has quick wit. It's not a big deal."

"Okay," Quinn breathes out. "At least they won't be asking about sperm banks when we tell them about having kids in a few years."

"Yeah," Santana smiles and bites her lip, giving Quinn lustful eyes. Her hand travels southwards. She scoots up so she can kiss Quinn's neck. "Let's sharpen our skills on that one."

"Santana," Quinn hisses. "The house is full of people."

Santana gives her a deep, sensual kiss, her soft tongue sending shivers down Quinn's spine. "We'll have to be quiet, then," Santana murmurs against Quinn's lips.

Quinn whimpers and nods.

Santana pulls her naked body flush against Quinn's and smiles when she feels Quinn getting harder as she rubs her pussy against her dick. Quinn turns Santana on her back and starts kissing her neck, palming her tits. She rubs her dick against Santana's lower lips, getting harder and harder.

She moves her mouth downwards and starts swirling her tongue around Santana's nipples, licking and sucking until they're hard and wet. When she's satisfied, she kisses Santana's sternum and trails a path up to her neck, her jaw, her ears and licks around the shell of her girlfriend's ear. She enjoys the feeling of Santana shivering underneath her.

She gasps in surprise when she feels Santana wrapping her dainty hands around her throbbing dick, moving her hand up and down in a pumping motion lazily. Quinn groans, the sound muffled because her mouth is now pressed against Santana's shoulder.

Santana increases her pace and smiles when Quinn clearly has trouble keeping herself from humping Santana's hand. Finally, Quinn moves downwards until her nose is above Santana's pussy. Her dick is still hard, all on its own.

She takes in the intoxicating smell and then dives in, licking her girlfriend skilfully. When she looks up, she notices Santana is muffling her sounds with her one arm. The other hand is keeping Quinn's head in place and she licks Santana's pussy and eventually flicks her tongue over her clit in slow, deliberate circles. Santana starts trashing underneath her and she's becoming wetter and wetter.

Quinn nibbles on Santana's clit lightly and Santana throws her hips upwards. She gives it a few soothing licks and then decides it's time.

She moves her body upwards again and crashes her lips against Santana's. She plants one hand next to her head and uses the other to guide her dick inside Santana. She lets out a small whine when she feels her dick sinking inside Santana's pussy, feeling it stretch to accommodate her. "I love you," she mumbles against Santana's lips. Her face slides to Santana's shoulder, her other hand now also next to her head.

She fills Santana and lets out a whimpering breath when Santana wraps her legs around Quinn's hips and cants her body a little bit so that Quinn goes in even deeper. She's now filling her to the hilt.

Soon, she's building up a pumping pace, thoroughly enjoying Santana's tight wetness. The friction is delicious and she's throbbing around her, effectively sucking her in.

"So good," Quinn mumbles against Santana's shoulder. She looks up and sees Santana's head is thrown back against the pillow, her eyes closed, she's biting her lip. "You're so-" thrust "damn-" harder thrust "sexy."

Santana brings their hips even closer. She's doing everything she can not to be too loud.

"I want you," Quinn moans softly. Drops of sweat are now dripping down her spine and her abs. "You're criminal. Baby - babe - shit, so good, so good, so good."

Their pace is now heavy and they're both enjoying the incredible feeling. Santana loves being stretched and filled, Quinn loves the throbbing of those warm, wet, clenching walls. Tears are streaming down her face.

"I can't," Quinn mumbles. "I need - oh yes - _yes_ - like that - do that thing with your hips again - yes _that_ - holy shit, Santana, you - yes, yesyesyesyesyes, give it, more -" Santana thrusts her hips upwards violently as Quinn thrusts down violently and Quinn can't take it anymore. She lets out a string of mumbled profanities as she comes hard inside her girlfriend. She quickly kisses her, muffling the sounds Santana makes as she traps Quinn inside her soon thereafter, her walls clenching violently, her pussy not relenting.

"Shit, that was good," Quinn says when she pulls out after a while.

"Mhm," Santana manages to mumble. She turns and rests her head on her elbow, smiling at Quinn. "You're good at that," she whispers, biting her lips.

Quinn leans in for a kiss. "Sorry I got emotional again. You're just that good."

"It's kinda exiting, having to be quiet," Santana admits. "Wanna go again?"

"Just give me half an hour and I'll be good to go."

"Jesus, Fabray, growing old?"

"You did not just-"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh I'll show you I'm not old!" And before they both know it, Quinn's hands are on Santana's hips and she's pushing inside again, her dick hard within seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me. If you are interested in news about updates or stuff I'm working on, I suggest you visit my livejournal (skalice dot livejournal dot com). Have fun reading and please, review!**

* * *

><p>"So, how are things between you and Santana?" Mike asks, rolling his head in his neck.<p>

"Great, as always," Quinn replies.

Quinn and Mike are stretching before their Saturday morning run. They always spend Saturday mornings together, starting with a run and then having some extra soccer practice of their own. Quinn thinks that, as the captain of the team, she should be on point at all times.

She's still grateful at even being allowed to play in the boy's soccer team - but there are just no other girls at McKinley who are interested and the coach said that it hurt them physically to see someone so talented not get the opoortunity to play, just because of their gender.

Besides, it looks really good on a college application and she's willing to kill to get a spot at NYU.

Quinn is day dreaming about living in New York with Santana, who wants to be a cop, when her phone rings. She immediately recognises the tune and frowns. Her girlfriend knows she's training with Mike.

"Hi there, beautiful. Looking gorgeous as always," she grins.

"She not giving you any?" Eduardo's voice sounds.

Quinn's heart skips a beat and she starts blushing furiously. "Fuck, what are you doing using her phone?"

Eduardo sighs. "I don't know what's going on with her. She's in her room and she's like crying in pain, she's not answering any of my questions so I don't know what hurts, but she keeps asking your name. Seriously, all she's saying is 'Quinn', 'I need Quinn', 'Where is Quinn'. So, could you come over and see what's the matter with her? I'm worried and mom and dad are on that retreat and I don't know what to do."

Quinn's heart nearly breaks when she hears her girlfriend is in pain. "I'll be right over. Tell her I'll be there in ten minutes."

Mike is looking at her, frowning as the silent question passes.

"I have to go," Quinn sighs. "I'm sorry, but Santana's not well and she's asking for me. I have to take care of her."

"Sure," he shrugs, walking with her to her car. "Maybe we can train tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. Santana's parents aren't at home all weekend and it won't be over by tomorrow. You can still do it on your own, but I'll have to catch up some time next week."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Just give it a few days," Quinn smiles. Not even bothering to change out of her tight shirt and tiny shorts, she drives to Santana's house.

* * *

><p>"Thank God you're here," Eduardo sighs when he opens the door. "I was getting a bit scared.<p>

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Quinn smiles.

"Shit, I was going to meet an old school friend this afternoon. I mean, not that I don't care about Santana, it's just that I haven't seen him in a while and -"

"You can go," Quinn interrupts him. "Don't worry about her, she's in good hands. I've dealt with this before."

"Oh. I didn't know she gets ill that often. She doesn't have some kind of disease, does she?" he asks, suddenly in a panic.

"No," Quinn answers. She decides he's her brother and an adult, so there's no harm in telling him the truth. "She's just on her period. She gets it pretty bad every two or three months. It's just the first two days, though, after that she's fine."

"Alright. She's in her room. So you, uh, you do what you gotta do. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem."

"Of course it's not a problem for your beautiful, who's looking gorgeous as always even when you can't see her," Eduardo teases.

"Shut up," Quinn mumbles as she walks to the kitchen to leave her car keys in the bowl and then runs up the stairs to Santana.

When she opens Santana's door, she immediately notices the room is dark. She sits down on the edge of her bed and leans over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and give her a light kiss on her front.

Santana whimpers. "Quinn."

"I'm here, baby," Quinn says. She lies down next to Santana and spoons her from behind. Santana turns to face her girlfriend and immediately snuggles into her arms, her head resting against Quinn's chest, tucked under her chin.

Santana is sobbing in pain. Quinn strokes her hair and then moves her hand to her back, rubbing soothing circles.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispers after a while.

"What for?" Quinn genuinely wonders.

"I know we were supposed to have pre-date sex this afternoon and then go to the cinema with Mike and Tina and then have sex in the bathroom and then have post-date sex, and now I'm ruined your weekend."

"Of course you're not ruining my weekend." Quinn lifts Santana's chin and looks her girlfriend in the eye, as well as she can in the semi-dark. "I love you, Santana. We have an entire lifetime to have lots of sex together. I love all of you, not just your body. I want to take care of you. And Tina and Mike will understand that you don't feel well."

Santana now starts sobbing uncontrollably and Quinn isn't sure whether it's from pain or whether her hormones are playing up.

"I'll be right back," Quinn promises.

She starts her Santana's Bad Period routine by getting a large, fluffy towel and spreading it on the bed. Santana sees what she's doing and drags herself up to sit against the head of the bed. She lifts her arms and Quinn scoots over to pull the tank Santana slept in over her head. Santana then lifts her hips so Quinn can take off her pants and panties. Santana goes to lied down on the towel as Quinn retreats into the bathroom.

She runs some hot water over a wash cloth, wrings it out until it stops leaking, and returns to Santana's bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed again and wipes Santana's hair from her face. She moves the cloth over her front and her cheeks, then moves down to her neck. Santana sighs in contentment when Quinn slides it across her shoulders and takes extra car of the back of her neck, where it meets her spine.

Running fresh hot water over it a few times to make sure the temperature stays right, Quinn moves the cloth all over Santana's body, carefully applying the right amount of pressure everywhere. She moves over her arms, her chest, her breasts - extra careful there, her stomach - giving that a generous treatment because it's where it hurts most after her pussy. Quinn first takes care of her legs and her feet before getting a new cloth and holding that under the hot water.

She returns and Santana opens her legs. Quinn carefully massages Santana's pussy. When that's done, she goes back to the bathroom and fills the sink with water, putting the bloody cloth in there.

She then returns to Santana.

"It hurts so much," Santana sighs, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Come here," Quinn smiles, lying down next to Santana. This time, Santana allows her to spoon her from behind, because she knows what follows. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana and moves two fingers inside her pussy. Slowly and carefully, she rubs Santana's clit to an orgasm, knowing how relaxing it is.

Santana then falls asleep in Quinn's arms.

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Santana has an enormous dork inside of her. Coincidentally, Quinn shares that personality trait. So in the afternoon, after Quinn has made some tea for Santana, they're snuggled up on the couch, watching Harry Potter.<p>

They're wrapped in one giant blanket, Santana resting against Quinn, who rubs her stomach every now and then.

"I want ice cream," Santana says some time during the second movie. "We don't have any in the house, though," she pouts, looking up at Quinn.

"I'll go get some," Quinn mockingly sighs. "Such high demands."

"Oh, come on, you've never care for the Duelling scenes that much."

"True, true. I'll be right back. What flavor?"

Santana suggestively looks at Quinn's crotch, demonstratively licking her lips. Quinn knows Santana doesn't really feel like sucking her off, but she's just doing it because she feels a bit guilty.

"Seriously," Quinn mockingly reprimands.

"I can't decide. I want chocolate, pistache, straciatella, vanilla and also strawberry."

"I'll go get you a few buckets," Quinn winks before giving Santana a soft, deep kiss.

* * *

><p>Santana is happily eating her ice cream and Quinn can't believe her girlfriend actually looks sexy when her hair is in a messy bun, she's wearing a ragged soccer sweatshirt of Quinn's she insists on putting on when she's on her period, and an old pair of Cheerios sweatpants. She's also mesmerized by her lips, closing around the spoon, her tongue peeking out at times.<p>

Santana, mistaking the longing gaze for a craving for some ice cream, holds a spoon with pistache up for Quinn. Quinn takes it happily and then turns Santana's head to give her a kiss, their mouths still having a lingering taste of pistache.

"I love you," Santana murmurs. "I'm sorry for this morning. I know how important your Saturday morning trainings with Mike are, but it hurts like a bitch."

"I know, it's no big deal," Quinn shrugs. "You make sure to keep me fit," she then adds with a wink. "What did you want for dinner?"

"Can we have Chinese?" Santana immediately asks.

"Sure. Do I tell Eduardo to stay away?"

"Oh, no. He was going out tonight anyway. But, um, would you mind staying the night?"

"Are you kidding? Do I ever?"

"And then can we have self-made pancakes in the morning with Nutella and whipped cream and brown sugar?"

"Whatever you want, babe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but things are busy at school. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Quinn curses and nearly throws her computer out of the window. Then she remembers how hard she worked for her baby because she didn't want her parents to be able to hold it over her head and strokes the cover lovingly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she mutters, knowing full well it's a bit ridiculous to care this much about a computer. Even if it's her precious Macbook Pro.<p>

When she hears the doorbell, she decides to distract herself and go open the door. If it's not for her, she'll be out of this room for a minute anyway.

To say that she's surprised when she finds her girlfriend is an understatement. Santana looks around Quinn and leans in for a quick kiss.

"Hi, babe," Quinn smiles as she takes Santana in her arms. "Come in."

They go upstairs and close Quinn's bedroom door behind them.

"Why didn't you text me?" Quinn asks as she gets comfortable on her bed, leaning against the headrest.

Santana shrugs, but doesn't say anything. She's unusually quiet and a bit grim-looking.

"Everything okay?" Quinn asks worriedly.

Instead of answering her, Santana takes off her jacket and crawls on the bed. Before Quinn can fully comprehend what's happening, Santana is opening her belt and pants, lowering them to her knees.

"Tana?" Quinn asks. "What are you doing?"

Santana pretends not to hear her girlfriend and instead grabs her dick, working it with her hand for a few seconds before leaning down and taking it in her mouth. She starts sucking it slowly, hollowing her cheeks around Quinn's dick and Quinn can't help but fall back and moan. She just loves those pouty lips around her member, her tongue swirling around the head, sucking and pumping the part of her dick that her mouth can't reach.

Just as Quinn's really getting into it, Santana starts sobbing. Quinn's eyes fly open. Santana is still going, but with difficulty. She can't hold back her tears. Quinn retracts her hips, slipping out of Santana's mouth.

"Baby?" She pulls up her pants and moves to take Santana in her arms, rubbing her back slowly as her arms are wrapped around her. "Tell me what's wrong?" she whispers in her ear before kissing her temple.

"I -" Santana begins, her voice cracking. She curses and a small smile plays on Quinn's lips because it's just so characteristic and she's glad to see some of _her_ Santana still there. "Shit this is stupid," Santana mumbles.

"You know you can tell me."

"I'm not _weak_, you know," Santana sighs. "It's nothing. I'm just being hormonal for whatever the fuck reason. Must be PMS."

Quinn places her hand on Santana's chin and forces her girlfriend to look her in the eye. "What's going on?" Quinn asks again, the tone of her voice suggesting that she fully expects an answer but her eyes still soft and loving.

"I was just... I'm scared, okay? I'm scared I'm going to lose you." Santana's voice quivers on the last words.

"What? Why would you lose me?" Quinn asks, genuinely confused. For the tough act she puts up, Santana is so terribly insecure and Quinn doesn't get how someone so perfect should ever doubt they'll be happy and loved.

"I know I'm not... simple," Santana tries to explain. "And I know that I get bitchy. And I know that you're a tit girl and my tits are so small and what if you meet someone with bigger tits who digs the crap out of you like any sane person should and I'll lose you to her? What if you meet someone who's just everything you want and I lose you?"

Quinn sighs. "We've been through this before, Santana Lopez. I'm not going to leave you. I love you and I promise you that I won't leave you. I swear on my dick and you know how much I like my dick."

Santana smiles lightly, tears still in her eyes. "Yeah. I kinda like it too."

"Seriously, though, Santana. Where is this coming from? Do I give you the impression that you don't make me happy?"

"No, it's not you. It's just, on top of my... general insecurity, I needed something from Do's room and we're not really used to taking each other into account anymore so I kinda forgot to knock and he was kinda watching porn on his computer and I know it's not real and that shit but it reminded me how much of a tit girl you are and how mine aren't all that much naked."

"Santana, they're enough."

"I can have a boob job, you know," Santana continues.

"No," Quinn says firmly. "You're not having a boob job because you think it'd make me love you more. I'm kind of convinced it's impossible for me to love you more than I already do. If you want to get a boob job because it makes you happier, I won't stop you - but only once your body stops changing as much as it does when you're a teenager. I love your tits as they are. I know there are girls at school who have bigger ones but I don't give a fuck. I like yours. I love yours. I love you. And I wish I could make you see just how much so you wouldn't have to be so insecure anymore."

Santana sighs deeply as she snuggles into Quinn. "Sometimes I'm convinced I don't deserve you."

"I'm insecure too sometimes, you know," Quinn admits.

"Why?" Santana frowns.

"About the size of my dick," Quinn blushes. "I mean, I know you've slept with guys before and I just sometimes wonder if maybe I'm, like, too small."

"First of all, size honestly doesn't matter, it's what you do with it. And the fact that just thinking about lil' Q down there makes me wet as fuck says enough. Secondly, it's about length _and_ girth and you have the perfect mix. There's nothing about a long dick if it's super thin. I love yours. It's thick enough to stretch me so damn good but it doesn't hurt like fuck and it's long enough to please me where I need it and honestly? Your dick is the best I've had."

Quinn smiles and blushes, looking down at her fingers. "Really?"

"You're adorable," Santana grins. "And really. Anyway, I kinda feel like taking a shower. Wanna join me?"

Quinn's grin grew even wider as she jumped off the bed and started taking off her clothes.

* * *

><p>"Oh, fuck," Santana groans, bumping into the wet wall. Quinn is giving her neck open mouthed kisses under the hot stream of the water. Her nipples are hard, Quinn's strong arms are holding her up and Quinn's perfect dick is pounding her like a motherfucker.<p>

Quinn increases the pace of her thrusts. "Baby," she mutters. "Oh fuck you're so tight, so tight - shit - holy _fuck_ I'm gonna cum-"

Santana grins and presses her hips forwards. Quinn squeezes her ass and drives her dick even deeper, brushing against Santana's G-spot.

"Oh, Quinn, right there," she moans, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Right there."

Quinn leans down to swirl her tongue around Santana's nipple, tugging at it lightly. When Santana's moans grow louder, she's got half a mind to worry about someone hearing them but knows the house is big enough. She knows those moans - it means she's hit that really good spot, so she keeps going.

Santana's closing down on her, sucking in her dick, panting heavily and it just drives Quinn insane. She can feel her balls constricting and before she knows what hits her, she's coming inside her girlfriend, spurt after spurt and it takes all her strength not to drop her. Santana follows soon after, closing her legs tighter around Quinn's hips as she pushes her own forward before losing herself in her high.

They're both panting and Quinn carefully lets Santana go. They slide down against the wall, sitting on the floor of the shower. They look at each other and smile lazily, sharing a long, deep kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana hesitates for a second whether she should make herself decent before opening the door, but then decides against it. She's wearing one of Quinn's old shirts, sweatpants, her hair is in a low bun and all messed up but she doesn't care.

It's a Saturday afternoon, so naturally, she's surprised to find Quinn on her doorstep - with a rose between her teeth. Santana can't help but to burst out laughing at the sight.

"You're such a dork," she greets her girlfriend with a big smile as she steps aside to let her in.

Quinn goes inside, takes the rose from her mouth and hands it to Santana, who accepts it gracefully and brings it to her nose to inhale her favourite smell in the world (after Quinn). "Yeah, but you love me," Quinn replies cheekily, then leans in for a kiss.

"I do. But shouldn't you be at your weekly practice with Mike?"

Quinn pouts. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Of course I am. But is Mike okay?"

"So now you care more about Mike than me?" Quinn huffs playfully. "Anyway, it's his and Tina's 5 billion months anniversary so he couldn't make it and I thought I'd surprise you."

"Then you, my dear, have impeccable timing, because my dad's at work and my mom's gone into town with a friend, which means she'll probably end up having dinner with said friend, which means I've got the place to myself for the rest of the afternoon and possibly the early evening as well."

"Good. That means I can do this," Quinn smirks, slipping her hand under Santana's shirt and moving it up to her tits. She notices the lack of a bra as her fingers make direct contact with her nipples. "Oh, me likey," she grins.

"At least have the decency to wait until we're comfortable, Fabray," Santana scolds mockingly.

"I'm perfectly comfortable," Quinn whispers in her ear before biting down on her earlobe, then placing generous open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

Santana moans. "You're damn lucky you're so hot, you know that?"

"You remind me every day," Quinn sighs lovingly, looking up into Santana's dark eyes. She's so lost in them that she never notices her girlfriend sneaking her hand over to her crotch and fondling it. Santana grins, satisfied when she notices Quinn hardening in her palm.

"Let's make some coffee," Santana winks.

"... the fuck?" Quinn asks disbelievingly, following her girlfriend into the kitchen. "You did _not_ just blueball me!"

Santana gives her an innocent look and Quinn can't find it in her heart to be angry with her anymore. Instead, she walks up behind her and slides her arm around her waist, stepping with her as she moves through the kitchen.

After a comfortable silence, Santana looks around and says: "I love you, Quinn."

Quinn smiles. "I know. I love you, too. I don't think you'll ever know how much."

Santana sighs and sits down at the kitchen table. "I'm glad you do. I just kinda wish that other people would believe it too, sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Quinn frowns as she sits down next to Santana.

Santana sighs and puts her head in her hand, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. "I just overheard some girls from the team the other day. They reckon you're wasted on me. They say that you deserve better than a slut like me, that you're too good and too sweet for me and I'll only hurt you."

Quinn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Who said that?"

"It doesn't matter," Santana says soothingly. "I know not to pay them any attention and I know that you love me, but still - sometimes I just wish people would stop saying I'll break your heart, or pretending that what we have is doomed, to put it dramatically."

"Santana Lopez, who said that?" Quinn asks, her teeth clenched as she tries to contain her anger. "I want their names so I can fuck their shit up. I'm a girl, I can beat other girls."

"Quinn, as I said, it's no big deal. Just forget I even mentioned it. I know you love me."

"They called you a slut, baby. Nobody's calling my girl a slut and getting away with it," Quinn hisses. "I don't care what they say about our relationship - they can't keep saying it, and they sure as hell won't be saying it when you're carrying our kids and we're buying a house and all that jazz. But they're not calling you a slut or a cheater."

"Baby, just ignore them. They don't know me."

"All the more reason for them to shut the fuck up. Who said it? I'm going to find out either way and you know it."

"Quinn, calm the fuck down. I know it's rich coming from me but aren't you the one always telling me that getting into a fight won't fix anything? Consider it a compliment that they think you're so wonderful. At least they're not calling you a contagious freak like those others. You'll just give them more reason to talk about us."

"I'd rather they call me a freak than they insult you," Quinn argues. "And at least they'll know not to talk shit about my baby."

The coffee is finished and Santana stands up. She leans in for a kiss that, as always, quickly becomes more passionate. They lose themselves in the kiss and before she knows it, Quinn is tugging at her shirt. She smirks in the kiss and gets rid of it. Quinn immediately cups her tits and brings her other hand to her pants as Santana works her belt and then opens her buttons and zipper. Quinn drags Santana's sweatpants and underwear down. Their kisses are becoming sloppy as they both pant in desire. Quinn enters Santana's dripping pussy and just when they catch a rhythm, they're interrupted by a horrified voice.

"Seriously? In the kitchen?"

Santana looks up in panic. "Mom?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I just don't understand why you're doing this in the kitchen," Alicia Lopez sighs. "I don't care what you do in your room, but why in the rest of the house?"

Quinn and Santana are sitting on the opposite end of the table, staring at their hands in their laps. They're both blushing.

Santana clears her throat. "I guess we got lost in the heath of the moment," she mumbles.

"Speak up, Santana. You've never had a problem voicing your opinions or defending yourself."

Santana repeats her explanation, louder this time, not daring to look her mpther in the eye out of embarassment. She has never felt this ashamed in her life.

"And without a condom, no less."

Quinn can see how her girlfriend is squirming in her seat, so she decides to get over herself already. "Mrs. Lopez, Sanana is on the pill and we're both clean and healthy."

"How would you know that you don't have any STDs? Have you had any tests done?"

"Actually, Santana was my first," Quinn blushes.

"And I've always had sex with protection before Quinn," Santana adds.

A long, incredibly awkward silence falls. Quinn scratches her neck. Santana can see how much her girlfriend wants to just disappear into the ground and it makes her appreciate it so much more that she's staying.

"Alright, girls. I'm not telling your father about this, Santana, but I will if I catch the two of you again going at it in any part of the house that is not your room. Understood?"

"Yes, Mom." "Yes, Mrs. Lopez," they say simultaneously, breathing out a sigh of relief and practically running to the door to get out of the house.

00-0000-00

A few days later, Santana and Quinn are sitting in Santana's room. Santana tucks a strand of hair behind her ears and lets out a heavy sigh. She loathes her biology class, but her dad insists that she take it, still hoping she'll be a doctor like him some day.

She gets along fine with her parents – they give her a lot of freedom and her mothers has proven just days before that they're fairly easy-going, but she feels the increasing pressure of continuing the family tradition that every Lopez household has two doctors: father and son. But because Eduardo chose to be in the army and Dante is away at university getting his business degree, Santana is her father's last hope. He doesn't care if a son or a daughter continues the tradition – as long as it happens, he's fine. He still thinks that her wish to join the police forces is a phase – after years. Ironically, he's having more trouble accepting her career choice than her sexuality when she had been fairly sure that her parents would support her in the first and was scared to talk about the latter.

She's trying to focus on her book, but finds it hard with her girlfriend staring at her. Quinn is lying on the bed, her head resting on her hands, not even pretending to read her book for her English lit class.

"Okay, what is it?" Santana asks, finally relenting and turning around to fully face her.

Quinn blinks. "Hm?" she asks dreamily.

"You've been staring at me for the better part of an hour now. What is it?"

"I can't help it," Quinn shrugs. "You're just so damn beautiful. I love you so much that I'm pretty sure I'll explode one day. Just when I think that I'm completely full of love, you do something like gather the crumbs of your sandwich and I love you even more."

"You're such a dork," Santana says, rolling her eyes. She can't stop a smile from coming through, though.

"You love it," Quinn grins confidently. "Kiss?"

Santana sighs exaggeratedly, gets up and leans in for a kiss. As soon as their lips slide together, Quinn pulls her on the bed with her and crawls on top of her. The kiss becomes heated, their hands roaming the other's bodies.

Quinn moves her lips over to Santana's neck and pushes her hardening crotch against her girlfriend. Santana moans and lifts her hips, nipping at Quinn's ear. She brings her hands to Quinn's pants and just as she's about to open the button of her jeans, Alicia's voice resounds: "Quinn! Santana! Dinner!"

They groan simultaneously.

00-0000-00

"Do you really have to go?" Santana asks, pouting.

Quinn sighs. "Believe me, I'd rather stay here myself, but my Dad wants me at home. I don't know why, he probably just doesn't want me to be away every night. He's leaving for yet another conference tomorrow, though, it could be that. Maybe you can come with me after school tomorrow?"

"No, I can't. I'm performing a number with Mr. Martinez at the end of the week and we have to rehearse."

Quinn frowns. "Why haven't you told me? What are you performing?"

"He only asked me today. He said that he wanted to show Glee club what it means to have Latin blood. The song's a surprise, baby," Santana smiles.

"So it'll be just you and him, alone, practising a sexy Latin song?" Quinn asks, her face grim, hands in her pockets. "Isn't that a bit creepy? How old is he?"

"Quinn Fabray, are you jealous?" Santana asks, her voice laced with disbelief. "You can't be serious," she chuckles.

Quinn blushes furiously and looks at her feet. "You can't deny that he's very good-looking for a dude. And he shares your heritage, I know how important your heritage is to you," she says, sulking.

Santana cups Quinn's cheek. "Okay, he's good-looking, but you are simply so damn stunning it amazes me whenever I see you. Mr. Martinez is 23 years older. I honestly don't think he'd be interested in me that way. And even if he was, Fabgay, I just love you so damn much that I could never want anyone else as long as you'll have me. You're the perfect girlfriend and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or ever will. You make me feel things I hadn't imagined were possible or happened in real life. You love me for who I am, despite all my mistakes. You never cared about what people said about me, you chose to believe me and make me feel loved when I thought that nobody ever would again. We've been together for so long now, but I still feel butterflies in my stomach when I think of your smile, my heart still jumps when my caller ID says 'Fabgay' or you text me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You're the one for me."

Santana leans in for a long, heartfelt kiss. She pours all her feelings for Quinn in the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck and stands on tiptoe to deepen it. Quinn moans and her hands roam over Santana's body.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray," Santana mutters against her lips. "And you're going to have to deal with it."

00-0000-00

"Quinn, are you okay?" Tina asks worriedly.

Quinn's eyes are fixed on the stage, where her girl is twirling around in _very_ short shorts. That in combination the swell of her breasts causes the hormones to rage through Quinn's body. A bit of drool is running down her chin, her mouth is hanging open, her eyes are wide and her throat is dry. Her pants are also _so_ very tight.

"L-l-legs," Quinn stutters. "V-v-voice."

Her face feels hot, her eyes suddenly falling on Santana's ass. That neck, that face, that hair...

Tina rolls her eyes. "Oh my god, Quinn. You're such a horndog."

"Damn right she is," Santana's smooth voice breaks her from her trance.

Quinn looks up, stands up, grabs Santana's wrist and pulls her out of the auditorium. She doesn't care about the strange looks they're getting from the rest of Glee club, or the fact that Mr. Martinez is still talking.

Quinn enters the first bathroom she encounters, pulling Santana into a stall with her. She immediately attacks her neck, her hands slipping under her shirt and her bra. She kneads Santana's tits, pressing her hard crotch against Santana's, grinding into her.

Santana's head falls back and she moans at the sensations. Her hands find Quinn's button and zipper blindly. She tugs down her jeans and boxers, freeing Quinn's raging erection. She takes of her own shorts and panties, guiding Quinn's dick to her now soaking wet pussy. Quinn's dick slips inside easily. Santana is wet, warm and waiting for her. Santana groans and Quinn sucks in a breath as Quinn pushes inside in one go, moving her hands to Santana's ass and guiding her legs around her waist, one by one.

"Aaaaah," Santana moans from the deepest of her throat. Her pussy is pulsing around Quinn, rapidly sucking her dick inside as their mouths meet for a passionate kiss. The kiss soon turns sloppy as Quinn trusts harder and harder. Santana pushes her body against Quinn's and Quinn moves her mouth to her neck now, licking from her pulse point to her ear with long, hard strokes.

"Fuck, baby," Quinn mutters, pounding into her girlfriend. "Fuck you're so hot, so tight, so hot. Fuck, fuck fuck I love you I"

"Harder," Santana breathes. "I need it harder, Quinn. Harder and faster."

Quinn tenses her hamstrings, now slamming into Santana and taking the pace up a notch. Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and ruts against her dick, feeling her wetness seeping out of her. She's coming closer and closer to an orgasm and then Quinn shuffles a little bit closer, shifting her angle, sending Santana over the edge. Santana comes with a loud moan she can't control and a string of profanities. Quinn is still going, but Santana can tell from her erratic breathing and sloppy trusts that she's close as well. Santana starts using her muscles to clench her walls around Quinn's dick, pulsing around her and finally Quinn gives in. Her hot seed spurts its way into Santana and Quinn pushes inside even harder.

Quinn buries her face in Santana's neck as she comes down from her orgasm. When they've both recovered, Santana tucks a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear and kisses her nose.

"I love you," she smiles.

Quinn takes her dick out of Santana and helps her to the ground. "You just looked so hot during that song, this is all that's been on my mind ever since you entered that stage. And fuck baby, you were so good. I'm so proud of you," she grins.

"Thanks," Santana says happily. "Listen, can we go to your place tonight? I don't feel like dealing with a full house right now. I just want to spend time with you, watch a movie or something."

"You mean you want to cuddle without any interruptions?"

"Of course not," Santana says indignantly, but her eyes tell another story. Quinn knows that her girlfriend is just too damn proud to admit how much of a corny sap she is, but when she looks like this – sweaty, hair tousled, still breathing heavily – and smelling like this (pure sex), she really, really can't find it in herself to mind.


	11. Chapter 11

"How about this one?" Santana asks as she holds another set of lingerie dangling in front of Quinn's eyes. Quinn studies it for a second and then puts it back where Santana took it. Santana frowns at her. "What's wrong with it?" she asks curiously.

Quinn shrugs and takes a look in the next aisle. "Doesn't match our floor," she says casually.

Santana rolls her eyes. "I need you to be serious here, Q! I need some new lingerie and I need my girlfriend to like it because she'll be the one to tear it off."

"My point exactly," Quinn counters as she goes through a few sets in front of her, trying to find Santana's size. "It has to match both our floors, and our rugs, because we both it'll spend the majority of its undoubtedly short life there."

"You're such a dork, you know that?" Santana scoffs, crossing her arms and pouting at her girlfriend. Quinn turns around and wraps her arms around Santana from behind, whispering into her ear: "Yeah, but you dig it."

"You're damn well lucky I dig it," Santana huffs. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes.

"Because I'm charming and handsome, smart and caring, loving and considerate and have a very big dick?" she suggests.

Santana can't help but smile. "Don't choke on that ego, missy."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Quinn winks. "Unless you're into necrophelia," she adds, pretending to become serious. "Apparently, it's a thing for some people."

"In an asylum, maybe," Santana retorts. "And can I just say - ew? Let us find some really sexy stuff real soon so I can get that out of my head."

###

Finally having found a set that fulfills Quinn's requirements, they pay at the cash register and leave the shop.

"Let's have ice cream!" Quinn proposed enthousiastically.

Santana sighs. "Q, you're ruining my diet. And you should watch yours if you want to stay on the soccer team. Let's go and have a fruit shake instead."

Quinn pouts, but takes Santana's hand and walks to the food court with her. They slump down in a chair, surrounded by bags. "We're going to have head home soon after we finished our shakes if we want to be able to carry everything to the car," Quinn says.

"Yeah, I guess," Santana smiles. Before she can add anything to that, a waiter comes to take their order. Quinn insists on paying, so Santana lets her.

"Are you nervous?" Santana asks, nursing her shake.

"A bit," Quinn admits. "Thanks for the support through all of this, Tana."

"You're my Quinn," Santana smiles. "You'll get in, just you wait and see. You were born for Yale."

"I love you," Quinn replies simply, but heartfelt. "I love you so much, Santana."

Santana blushes. "Yeah, me too."

###

The next day, Quinn gets out the mail with trembling hands. Her heart seems to stop for a second when she notices the envelope with the Yale logo.

She immediately grabs her iPhone and calls Santana. "I've got a letter!" she shrieks through the speaker, before even saying hello. "I've got a letter from Yale!"

"Oh, what does it say? Did you get in?"

"I haven't opened it yet. I'm scared. What if I didn't get in? I don't get to apply for Regular Admissions if I didn't get in."

"Of course you got in, dork! And even if you didn't, you have so many options. With your credit score and your extra-curricular activities... Now open it, I wanna know too!"

"Can you come over? I kinda wanna open it with you."

"Okay, I'll just jump into my car. See you in a few."

###

They're both staring at the letter - even Santana, who had expected this. Who was sure that this was going to be the result. Five simple words.

**You are admitted to Yale**

"I got in," Quinn whispers. "I got in!" she repeats, yelling it this time. She wraps her arms around Santana's waist and scoops her up, crushing her in a hug.

"Congratulations, baby!" Santana says happily. "I knew it! I knew you could do this."

"Gimme just one sec to call my parents and my sister, 'kay? Then I'm all yours," Quinn grins.

"Great," Santana replies, heading upstairs as Quinn heads into the living room to make the two phonecalls. Santana takes the bag from the lingerie shops with her. She'd been sure Quinn would get in, so when she called her earlier, Santana took the new set of lingerie to properly congratulate her.

By the time Quinn's finished calling her parents and her sister, Santana is already perched on the bed, waiting in a very alluring position.

"They're so proud of -" Quinn says as she walks into the room, but she stops talking as soon as she sees Santana. "... me," she finished weakly.

Santana smirks and stands up. "First of all - take off your clothes and lie down on the bed."

Quinn nods, licking her lips as she obliges her girlfriend's demands. She strips naked and perches herself against the stack of pillows near the headboard.

Santana opens her legs and then gets on the bed as well, between Quinn's legs. She lies down and wraps her fingers around the base of Quinn's dick. She leans in for a deep, passionate kiss while lightly squeezing Quinn's dick.

Quinn moans and she can feel herself hardening as Santana licks behind her ear - her favourite spot. Santana then kisses her way down, over Quinn's tits - on which she spends a fair amount of attention - to her dick. She smiles at her before ducking down and putting the tip of her tongue against the slit in the head of Quinn's dick. Quinn groans and lifts her hips.

Santana then lets go and teases the head of Quinn's dick with two fingers, then she also starts licking her balls. The combined sensation has Quinn writhing under her touch. Then Santana starts alternating, first licking her balls and then just the head of her cock.

Santana then keeps sucking the head of Quinn's dick, putting pressure on her lips, swirling her tongue around it. "More," Quinn groans. "Need more!"

Santana's hand is rubbing Quinn's balls, the other one wrapped around her hard shaft, her thumb pressing against the underside. She feeds herself more and more of Quinn's dick, swirling her tongue and hollowing her cheeks. Quinn is moaning and groaning, her hand tangled in Santana's hair.

Santana increases the spead and pressure of her sucking every time she bobs up and down, working Quinn toward her climax gradually. Then she places her hands on Quinn's ass and lifts her dick up until Santana's nose touches her pelvis. Quinn eagerly fucks Santana's throat, the constrictions squeezing her dick so amazingly. When Santana starts humming around her dick, the vibrations send Quinn over the edge. Santana goes back to sucking the head of Quinn's dick as her hot seed is spilling into her mouth and on her lips. Quinn's cum keeps coming and after the final spurt, Santana licks her lips happily before leaning in for a sloppy kiss.

"That was amazing, baby," Quinn husks. "I think I'll fake early admissions letters from now on," she jokes lazily.

"You can get this anytime you want, Q. But I'm so damn wet right now, so I need you to fuck me with that huge dick of yours."

"Who am I to deny you," Quinn grins, immediately getting up to push Santana down on the bed. "I love you," she whispers in her ear, kissing down her neck before starting the sex marathon that lasts until lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

It's Friday morning and Quinn can't wait for the day to begin. She pulls over at her girlfriend's house and rolls her head in her neck. She smiles to herself - Friday is her favourite day of the week. Not necessarily because it's the last day before the weekend begins, but mostly because Santana is in all of her classes.

Quinn doesn't hate school at all. She loves studying for the same reason she loves sports - she loves to give all of herself to achieve a goal, to go entirely after what she wants and to get it. She lives for the high of achievement. She prefers studying on her own over attending classes, though. She likes her following her own pace better than having to put up with the moronic stupidity of most of her classmates. Quinn is the kind of girl who has a vision about her future and what she wants in life, and she stops at nothing to get it. Santana is the only exception to that - Santana is the only person she puts before herself and her own needs. There is very little she wouldn't do for who she is convinced is the love of her life: Santana Lopez.

Quinn is pleasantly awakened from her daydream by the sight of her girlfriend. Santana impatiently knocks on the window and Quinn just knows Santana's tapping her foot as well.

"Baby, I'm all for that vast imagination of yours, but you gots to stop it when it's fucking freezing outside."

Quinn rolls her eyes in true Fabray-style, but can't help herself as she smirks a little. "Baby. It's hardly freezing."

Santana throws her hands in the air dramatically. "How many times, Q? I'm Puerto Rican. My body needs higher temperatures than this. I might as well be on the North Pole."

"You were born here," Quinn points out. "Your body only experiences that kind of temperatures on family holidays. But don't you worry," Quinn winks as she leans in for a kiss. "I'll make sure you get all sweaty and hot tonight," she mutters against her lips.

Santana licks her lips as Quinn pulls away and turns the car onto the road. "Speaking of tonight," Santana says. "Do you want to go to the party tonight? It's at Mike's place. We always have a good time there."

"Sure," Quinn shrugs. "His place is awesome and it's been a while since I've been able to show off my perfect girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Santana is religiously taking notes in AP English. It's one of the few classes she actually cares about. Quinn, however, just listens and absorbs. Santana knows her girlfriend will be taking notes of her own once she's mulled everything over and made sense of it in her head. Santana is jealous of that ability to remember so much sometimes.<p>

She glances at Quinn, who looks very bored, staring out of the window. Santana knows Quinn is listening intently, though. The teacher never says anything either, because Quinn's grades are awesome so it's not like she can complain anyway.

Santana frowns when she's pulled away from her staring fest by a note being dropped on top of her desk, just as the teacher turned to write something down on the blackboard. Like an expert spy, Santana quickly but silently grabs the note and brings it to her lap so she can read it under the table.

Quinn takes Santana's notebook and pen and starts writing down. Santana smiles a little - it's sweet how Quinn knows that Santana needs the notes but is far too curious to ignore any distraction that might come her way.

Santana glances at the teacher, who is now reading from a sheet of paper in her hand. Santana folds open the note with nimble fingers and recognises the neat handwriting immediately.

_You guys going to Mike's party tonight? - Tina_

Santana waits until the end of class to tell her they're going - Tina's a few seats away and she doesn't want to risk sending a note back.

* * *

><p>The amount of alcohol is insane and so is the music. Mike's giant house seems to be packed and Quinn strongly suspects many of these people weren't invited and aren't even going to McKinley. Mike told her his parents are gone for another week, though, so there's plenty of time to clean up and no neighbours closeby to tell on him.<p>

Quinn is sitting down on the couch in the living room, watching the people dancing. Most of them are clearly drunk, and Quinn can't help but wonder why they do that. Especially when they know they end up doing things they'll regret later.

When a familiar figure dances by, Quinn smirks. Santana loves her alcohol as well, but she doesn't need it to party. And she can actually hold her liquor - it takes a lot to get Santana Lopez even so much as tipsy.

"Hey!" Santana shouts, dancing over to Quinn. "Stop being so boring and come dance with me."

Quinn shrugs to herself. Why not? She puts her cup on the coffee table, knowing it's best not to be drinking from that anymore later. She doesn't trust some girls around here not to spike it.

A new song comes on and Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's waist, leaning in for a loving kiss. She doesn't even hear the hoots in the background - probably from guys she doesn't know and who think two girls kissing must mean they're in for a treat. They can kindly go fuck themselves, as far as Quinn and Santana are concerned.

Santana's natural rhythm is amazing. She moves her hips and her entire body to the beat of the music, and Quinn can't help but to stare in wonder. _Damn, this girl is sexy. How did I ever get this lucky?_

Quinn is easily pulled into dancing by Santana. She just reacts to her moves like always, and they're in sync. Santana turns around in Quinn's arms, her back to her girlfriend now, but not letting go of the embrace. Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder, her hands still on Santana's hips. As Santana keeps pushing into her, Quinn can feel a certain... situation occurring in her pants. She quirks an eyebrow, and then Santana smirks at her with that familiar glint in her eyes. She's doing it on purpose, and she can feel it's working.

Santana leans her head into Quinn's, talking into her ear so that only she can hear. "So, what do you say... take this somewhere upstairs?"

Quinn nods eagerly and grabs Santana's hand. They leave mid-song and don't even try to hide that they're heading for the hallway. Some guys - probably the same ones - are hooting again, but they don't give a fuck.

They make their way upstairs, trying to keep their hands off of eachother. It still amazes Quinn - she was always worried that being with a girl for a really long time would end up in a lack of sexual interest for eachother, but she still gets so goddamn hard for Santana, and Santana doesn't even have to work a lot to achieve that.

They make their way to one of the guest rooms. They have the decency not to have sex in Mike's own bedroom, even though Santana knows how to pick a lock. She always claims it's part of the skill set she's learned 'on the wrong side of the tracks', but Quinn knows that Dante was the one who taught her in exchange for one of Santana's most expensive toy car when they were still kids. Santana mainly used the skill to open the candy cupboard behind her parents' back.

They close the door behind them and immediately kiss eachother frantically. They don't need words to communicate what they want. They pull at each other's clothes and before they know it, they're both naked. Their passionate kiss and feverish touches already have Quinn semi-hard, and Santana brings her hand to Quinn's dick to finish the job. With a few well-chosen and expertly performed tugs, Quinn's dick is rock hard and ready for some action. They're both too horny to bother about foreplay.

When Quinn slips her hand between Santana's legs, she can feel her girlfriend is already soaking wet. Quinn smirks and licks her lips. "Is that all for me, baby?"

"No, I've been dancing with this girl I never met before, she was just gorgeous."

Quinn smiles. So they're playing that game. "Nah. I think you're wet and desperate for me, baby. I'm the only one who ever gets you this soaked."

Quinn unexpectedly starts rubbing Santana's clit and Santana moans in surprise. "I-I swear, it's not for you. Keep dreaming, Quinn."

Quinn leans in and nibbles on Santana's earlobe. She knows what that does to her girl. "I'm pretty sure it's for me. Or are you really going to try and make me believe you don't want me to fill your tight pussy with my big dick."

Santana growls. Quinn knows her girlfriend loves dirty talk from time to time. Quinn takes her dick in her other hand and leads it to Santana's entrance. Without warning, she plunges it inside. Santana is so wet and willing that Quinn has no trouble filling her to the hilt in one go.

"Definitely for me," Quinn whispers in Santana's ear. "I'm going to fuck you until you forget your own name."

"Prove it," Santana challenges, but her small whimper betrays how much she wants this.

Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's waist and picks her up, thrusting her dick inside once more before pulling out. She brings her to the bed and throws her on top of it in one swift movement. She climbs on top of Santana and enters her again. As soon as she's fully inside, she brings her hands to Santana's arms. She leans in for a kiss as she brings Santana's arms together and wraps her fingers around both wrists. Santana moans as Quinn leads her other hands to her tits, cupping one playing with it as she kisses a trail from her mouth to the other one.

Quinn uses her hips to press Santana's down on the bed. Santana is now unable to move, but she doesn't mind one bit. Quinn pumps in and out of Santana, faster and faster, her pace increasing with every thrust. Every now and then, she circles her hips and makes sure her pelvis bumps into Santana's clit.

Quinn kisses her way back up to Santana's neck again and licks her pulse point with every thrust. She can feel Santana's pussy clamping around her dick and she knows she's leading her girlfriend close to orgasm.

Santana moans as she feels that familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach, Quinn's naked tits rubbing against her body, her dick filling her up so damn good.

"Come for me, baby," Quinn growls. "You're such a fucking slut for my dick so come for it!"

Santana throws her head back as her walls are now fluttering around Quinn's dick. She knows she's so damn close, and then suddenly Quinn goes even harder. Santana loses it completely, using the little control she has over her body to push it into Quinn's. A few seconds later, she can feel Quinn's seed filling her up and she knows her girlfriend came as well.

Quinn keeps pushing into Santana and when she can feel that they're both over that edge, she lets go of her wrists and pulls out of her. They both sigh at the loss of that wonderful sensation. Quinn nestles down next to Santana, wrapping an arm around her body and giving her a slow, loving kiss.

"You're amazing, baby," Quinn says between kisses.

"So you keep telling me," Santana smiles happily. "You're pretty perfect yourself."

"So you keep telling me," Quinn teases back.

They look eachother in the eye and nod. Then they get up and grab their clothes. They're bailing on the party, instead going home to take a shower and maybe have some more awesome sex.


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn grins when she opens the picture Santana just sent her. She licks her lips as she checks out her naked body. She's seen her girlfriend naked more times than she can count, but she'll never get tired of it. Especially not when she's posing like this, and with that naughty smile on her face. Just imagining the things she wants to do to her right now makes her hard.

Another text from Santana comes in. _You alive?_

Quinn smirks and types a fast reply. _Barely. You make me so hard, babe._

Quinn is 100% sure her girlfriend has a smug grin on her face right now. She doesn't take long to reply. _Show me how hard._

Quinn groans - she would much rather be with Santana and feel her tight pussy around her dick, but fair is fair. She takes off her pants and boxers, grabs her dick and gives it a few tugs, to make it really hard for her girlfriend to enjoy. Looking into the camera with the bedroom eyes she knows drive her girlfriend wild, she snaps the picture and sends it to Santana, eagerly awaiting her reply.

… Or at least, she _thinks _she sent it to Santana. When two text messages arrive at the same time, she feels like she can't breathe. The first is from Santana. _Come on, baby, don__'__t leave me hanging__… _The second is from Rick "the Stick" Nelson. Five words. _Freak! You are dead, Fabray._

She blinks, but it's still there. She turns her phone off and then back on, but it's still there. She really did make the unbelievably stupid mistake of texting a naked picture of herself, dick in full glory, to the school's most annoying bully. She thinks she might just die.

She jumps up when her phone rings. Santana. She picks up, but her throat is dry and her voice hoarse. "Hi."

"Babe, I know you're into teasing, but I'm really -" then the sound of Quinn's voice registers, and Quinn knows that Santana knows it's not her horny hoarse voice, but her worried hoarse voice. "What's wrong, Quinn?"

"So I took this picture of my dick, and it has my face on it as well."

"Sexy. Why didn't you send it to me?"

"I thought I had. But I accidentally sent it to Rick."

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Santana kisses Quinn on the lips softly. "Everything will be okay, baby. I promise. I bet people will barely mention it."<p>

Quinn scoffs. "I appreciate the effort, but Santana… people _are _going to mention it. Sure, there were rumors I had a dick, but nobody actually believed them, you know? They just thought Brittany confused a lifelike strap-on for a real dick."

Santana nods. "Yeah, you're right. But you run that school, baby. I know you won't let them take you down. And I'll make damn sure nobody touches you, or they'll die a slow and painful death," she says, her eyes cold and hard. If Quinn weren't so worried at the moment, she'd be totally turned on.

They get out of the car and walk towards the school as if nothing happened. Unfortunately, they're the only ones. First, they encounter a group of sophomore girls. As soon as they spot Quinn, they start giggling and pointing at her. Santana moves to give them hell, but Quinn just shakes her head. Santana takes a deep breath and nods. This is going to be a long, hard day.

* * *

><p>The punch comes out of nowhere. Quinn's head is spinning for a moment, but she gets back to her feet in an instant. "What the fuck?" she snarls at Azimio, who stands before her with a huge grin.<p>

Another blow, to her stomach this time.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Quinn recognizes her girlfriend's voice. "Don't you know not to hit a lady?"

"A lady?" Azimio laughs. "Yeah, right. Rick's sent everyone the picture. This freak right here? Not a lady. Gotta take it like a guy, Quinn."

"If I wanted to be one, I'd be ten times the guy you are," Quinn throws back. "Now back the fuck off before I hit you were it hurts. Trust me, I _know _where it hurts."

It goes on like that for the remainder of the day. Guys either calling her 'dude', or downright treating her like she's one of the guys. Or insulting her. The girls seem to be divided. Of course, they have to have gym that day.

"I'm not changing in the same room as her… him… whatever it is," Shelley whines to the others. "What if she gets an erection while I'm changing?"

Quinn squints her eyes. "You do realize we've been changing in the same room for years, right? And you've never noticed."

"Besides," Santana adds. "Don't flatter yourself, Quinn's dick is used to hotter than you to get it hard."

"I'm confused," Tina says. "I mean, no offense, but… Santana, I thought you were gay? But you're dating someone with a dick?"

Santana and Quinn both sigh. They know Tina really does mean well and she really doesn't mean offense. But this is exactly why they tried to keep it quiet.

"I'm still a girl," Quinn says softly. She swallows and looks up, looking everyone in the room in the eyes. "I'm just as much a girl as all of you. Having a penis or a vagina doesn't determine what gender you are. I'm a girl. I like to wear dresses and I paint my nails. I have to go bra shopping like all of you, and I love shopping like most of you. I'm a lesbian girl just as much as my girlfriend is a lesbian girl."

Tina nods and gives them a small smile, but unfortunately, not everyone is as understanding. "Bullshit, Fabray. It's gross," Shelley says. "Like, ew. I'd cut it off if I were you."

Quinn laughs. "You wouldn't have to cut if off, Shelley Rogers."

Santana knows exactly what her girl is thinking. "Yours would fall off, with all the diseases you get from sleeping around without any kind of protection."

"I actually think it's kind of hot," Kate shrugs. "I mean, a girl with a dick probably knows what girls like. It's probably tons better than some sweaty guy who doesn't know what makes a girl feel good."

Santana quirks an eyebrow and growls. "Hands off, she's mine, alright?"

Kate shrugs. "Just saying. I'd do you, Quinn."

Santana takes a step closer, but Quinn stops her. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not interested," Quinn says.

* * *

><p>People just can't seem to let it go. Every single second of the day, Quinn has to deal with the looks, the whispers, the laughs, the disgust. And even worse - Santana has to deal with it too.<p>

"Hey, Lopez, you can suck my dick too, you know," Rick calls out to her.

Santana huffs. "I only suck ladydick. And I have standards. You guys don't even come close to meeting up to them. My Quinn is bigger than any of you could dream of, and none of you have those tits I'm crazy about. I know you're jealous, but keep it down?"

Quinn is just around the corner and hears the entire conversation go down. Something inside of her just snaps. Without a word, she turns around. She walks straight to her locker and grabs a few books, not even looking which ones she's stuffing into her back. There's still two classes to go, but Quinn makes her way to the parking lot, not looking up at anyone or anything. It's almost as if she's in another world. She only has the state of mind to send Tina a text. _Can you bring Santana home for me? Thanks. I owe you._

* * *

><p>Quinn's phone rings. She casts a quick glance, more out of habit than curiosity, and puts it down again. Santana. She's called her about a million times now, and sent a ton of texts. Quinn knows that Santana must be confused, but everything's clear to her. She looks at the piece of paper she drew up. It almost looks like notes for school, with the arrows and the colours. She keeps looking at the worst scenario, and she knows what she has to do.<p>

Quinn hasn't gone to school in days. She hasn't been talking to Santana either, really needing this time to think. She sent Santana a text to let her know she's okay, but hasn't had contact with her since. She doesn't want to drag Santana into this any more than is necessary.

But now, she's sure. She starts from her experience: people are treating her as if she's a guy. People are asking Santana why she's dating a girl with a dick if she's gay. Guys are acting like Santana's into guys, just because Quinn has a dick. The next logical step, according to Quinn, is that people will think Santana's into guys. It was such a struggle for her girlfriend to come to terms with being gay, and then to just owning it. She doesn't deserve this. What if Santana can't deal with it? She knows how Santana gets when that happens. She gets into fights. There's only so much patience she has before she starts using her fists instead of her words. It would be completely unfair for Santana to be getting in trouble because of Quinn's stupid mistake. She's breaking up with her.

Quinn is shaken from her thoughts when her window opens and she recognizes her girlfriend's very colorful language. She can't help but smile at it. She's going to miss these little things. She gets up to help Santana through the window, but as always, her girlfriend doesn't need any help.

"So, you _are _alive? Asshole," Santana says, clearly angry. "Want to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Quinn blinks. "… You know what's going on."

"Exactly what part of your thick brain told you it'd be a good idea to disappear into your room and just leave me to fend for myself with those fucking idiots at school? I can take care of myself but it'd be nice to have the support of my girlfriend. And why the _fuck _have you been ignoring me?"

Quinn takes a deep breath. "Baby," she starts, but catches herself at the term of endearment. "Santana, I've been thinking."

But Santana isn't listening. She's seen the piece of paper in front of Quinn and grabs it, reading it with an amused smirk. She laughs and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but this is adorable. It's so you. If I read your colors and markings right, you're going to tell me we're breaking up?"

Quinn sighs. "It's for the best, Santana. For both of us. You don't deserve any of this. You don't have to deal with this."

"Then come back to school and stand by my side, like the strong woman you are. And breaking up? No way."

"It's for the best."

"They may call you a guy, but that's no reason to act like one. I'll decide what's best for me, thank you very much. And what's best for me is you being my girlfriend. Now I brought notes with me from school, you've missed quite a few classes. You're coming back tomorrow - it's Friday, all our classes are together. We'll end this stupid shit, okay?"

Quinn frowns, a bit overwhelmed by Santana taking control of the situation. This is not how she expected this to go down. She thought Santana would be crying, reacting dramatically, she thought she'd feel hurt but know it was the best. Instead, Santana just brushes it off as a silly idea and gets to business.

"I've never felt like a guy," Quinn says. "It's weird that others see me this way now. I mean, it doesn't even make sense, you know? And I don't want them to think you are straight because of this."

"Honestly? I don't give a fuck what they think, Quinn. I'm just happy to have a beautiful girlfriend, who happens to have a delicious dick. Doesn't make you any less of a girl. I'm as gay as they come, and I worship you, heart and soul. And dick."

To prove her point, Santana gets down on her knees. Before Quinn can stop her, Santana has opened her pants, pulled down her underwear and taken out her dick. She pumps it slowly, squeezing softly. Quinn moans, knowing what comes next.

Santana takes her hair in one hand and flips it over her shoulder. She wraps her lips around the head of Quinn's dick and slowly sucks down on it. She moans softly when she feels her dick hardening in her mouth, sending vibrations around Quinn's now throbbing member. Santana hollows her cheeks and uses her tongue to bring her girlfriend just that little bit closer to heaven. She uses her hands to play with Quinn's balls and feeds herself more of her dick. Quinn is panting and moaning under her touch, lifting her hips into Santana's mouth. She rests her hand on the back of Santana's head, loving the way her girlfriend makes her feel. "Oh God, I'm so close, please don't stop!"

Santana just smiles and hums, knowing what it does to Quinn. With a high-pitched sound leaving her throat, Quinn's cum spills into Santana's mouth. Santana swallows it eagerly, sucking even harder to get more. Quinn loses all control over her body and it's jerking violently, but Santana knows what she's doing. Quinn's flushed face, the pants, the moans… they make her so damn hot. And then tasting her delicious cum, having her mouth so full of Quinn's dick… she loves it.

She gently lets go of Quinn's dick and undresses. Before Quinn can do anything, Santana pushes her down on the bed and straddles her hips. "I love you, Quinn Fabray. You're my girl and you always will be. Even when you're my wife, you'll still be my girl."

Quinn leans up and captures Santana's lips for a kiss. "I love you so much, sweetie," she says, heartfelt. "So much."

Quinn tries to cup Santana's breast, but Santana takes her hand away. "This is all about you, baby. Lie down and enjoy."

Quinn knows that look on Santana's face and listens. Santana leans down with her and starts kissing her neck. She's stroking Quinn's dick gently with one hand and kneading her chest with the other. She palms her tits, plays with her nipples, sucks on her neck. It completely messes with Quinn, because part of her is calming down, but another part of her is getting really worked up.

Santana moves her mouth lower and starts licking Quinn's nipples lovingly. She alternates between them, sucking them in and then letting them go. Santana knows just how much Quinn loves this. She takes her sweet time showing Quinn just how much she loves every part of her body. The heat emanating from Quinn's skin, the sounds she makes, the way her eyes are filled with lust.

When Santana is so wet she can't take it any longer, she sits up and guides Quinn's dick to her entrance. She fills herself with it slowly, enjoying the feeling of Quinn stretching her walls. Quinn pushes into her, loving this slow sex. Santana pushes herself down on Quinn's dick, completely taken by surprise when she feels Quinn's finger on her clit. She wants to move her hand away in her mission to make this all about Quinn, but Quinn shakes her head. "I want you to feel good, too. That's really important to me," Quinn says.

Santana nods and allows Quinn to touch her. Their bodies are rocking together, moving to a climax very slowly. Santana's hot pussy massages Quinn's hard dick, filling it up completely. There is so much love in their touches and their looks, so much adoration. Santana can feel her body tensing up, loving the sensation of Quinn's dick working her pussy and her finger rubbing her clit at the same time.

She can see on Quinn's face that she's close as well, but Santana comes first. The feeling of her pussy gripping her dick, fluttering around it, sends Quinn over that edge as well. Her hot seed makes its way into Santana, filling her with a few long spurts.

When they've both come down from it, Quinn pulls Santana into her. Santana lies down on top of her girlfriend, her dick still inside of her. "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Santana. I'm so sorry for trying to break up with you, and for leaving you to fend for yourself. I'll do anything I can to make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it. I know you, Quinn. I know you, and I love you."

* * *

><p>As soon as Quinn walks into the main hallway, she hears a nasty laugh. "If it isn't our freak of nature. Boy, girl, who will say?"<p>

Quinn feels absolutely confident after last night and barely gives him a look. "Oh please, Rick. You're just jealous because mine is bigger and better than yours."

"It definitely is," Santana winks.

They walk away, holding hands this time. "I'm so taking revenge on them. Can I count on you to help me with a plan?"

"Always, baby," Santana winks, then leans in for a kiss. "Love you."s


End file.
